


Jungle x Révélations

by Jainas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Post-Canon, Pre-Het, Secrets, Trust, girl!Kurapika
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: “Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ais plongé depuis le haut de la cascade plutôt que de te défendre !”Aux côtés de Leolio, Kurapika grimpe le long de la berge escarpée, en apparence à peine entravé par ses robes tribales alourdies d’eau. Le médecin se hisse à son tour, désespérant de ses chaussures en cuir qui ne se remettront probablement jamais de l’aventure.“Je te signale que tu as sauté après moi…- Évidemment ! Je n’allais pas risquer de te laisser te noyer ! Mais je n’arrive pas a croire que tu ais plongé, à nous deux on aurait tout à fait pu lui faire la peau.- Les oursnithorynques sont protégés", rappelle Kurapika d’un air sévère que n’arrive pas à contrebalancer le ridicule inhérent à un adulte tout habillé et trempé comme une soupe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Ce texte a été à l’origine inspiré par les prompts ”Water” et “Protectiveness” de Heera-Ookami dans le cadre d’un meme 5 act , ainsi que par une remarque de sa part sur le pronom à employer pour Kurapika… Et s’est au final assez éloigné des prompts originaux pour se concentrer sur ce dernier point. Après tout il est vrai que moi aussi à la première lecture du manga, à la manière dont il était dessiné j’avais supposé que Kurapika était une femme… Impression vite contredite par le fait que tous les autres personnages parlaient de lui au masculin.  
> La première mouture publiée sur le LJ d’Heera en réponse à son prompt ne me plaisait rétrospectivement pas car elle manquait de subtilité et de retenue... aussi ai-je considérablement retravaillé l’histoire, jusqu’à obtenir un beau one-shot qui me satisfait beaucoup plus… Il pourrait assez facilement y avoir une seconde partie explorant plus en avant les retombées et tout ce que Kurapika refuse de discuter pour l’instant, mais ma muse étant assez comateuse ces temps-ci, je préfère poster cette fic telle qu’elle car elle tient suffisamment la route seule, plutôt que de la garder enterrée dans un google doc en attendant une suite qui ne viendra peut-être pas.  
> Écrire Kurapika au féminin du point de vue de Leolio a été très difficile. Tellement en fait que j’ai tout écrit au masculin, puis que je suis revenue en arrière une fois la fic finie pour modifier tous les pronoms. ^^

“Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ais plongé depuis le haut de la cascade plutôt que de te défendre !”

Aux côtés de Leolio, Kurapika grimpe le long de la berge escarpée, en apparence à peine entravé par ses robes tribales alourdies d’eau. Le médecin se hisse à son tour, désespérant de ses chaussures en cuir qui ne se remettront probablement jamais de l’aventure.

“Je te signale que tu as sauté après moi…

\- Évidemment ! Je n’allais pas risquer de te laisser te noyer ! Mais je n’arrive pas a croire que tu ais plongé, à nous deux on aurait tout à fait pu lui faire la peau.

\- Les oursnithorynques sont protégés, rappelle Kurapika d’un air sévère que n’arrive pas à contrebalancer le ridicule inhérent à un adulte tout habillé et trempé comme une soupe. Il n’en reste qu’une centaine de couples en liberté, je n’allais certainement pas blesser celui-là sans une excellente raison.

\- Et quelle idée aussi de vouloir descendre et passer par la jungle alors qu’on aurait pu prendre le téléphérique pour rejoindre l’hôtel comme des gens sains d’esprit ? Hein ?

\- Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui a trouvé que c’était une super idée et que tu avais bien envie de te dérouiller un peu les jambes après cinq jours de séminaire… Sans compter que ça t’a permis d’échapper à tous les gens essayant d’obtenir une faveur de l’ex-président du Comité.

\- Oui, bon, hein…”, râle Leolio avec mauvaise foi, secrètement soulagé qu’ils aient retrouvé si facilement le ton habituel de leurs échanges et chamailleries. Kurapika a beaucoup changé après York Shin City, il a résisté de toutes ses forces aux tentatives de ses amis de rompre la spirale de dépression et de violence… Mais à présent que tous les yeux sont rassemblés et détruits il va mieux. Bien sûr, une partie de la Brigade courre toujours et des nuages sombres voilent de temps à autre son expression, mais il sourit parfois et, plus parlant, il a accepté l’invitation de Leolio à le rejoindre pour une expédition de quelques jours dans une contrée reculée après un séminaire médical... Tout en enlevant sa veste de costar trempée pour essorer vainement le tissu, ce dernier poursuit sa tirade : “Si seulement Gon avait été là on n’aurait pas eu ce problème… Il aurait fait son truc télépathique avec les animaux, là, ou il lui aurait parlé dans son langage et en deux-deux ils auraient été copains comme cochon...

\- Probablement, convient le Hunter blond avec l’ombre d’un sourire qui vaut toutes les excuses du monde. Dommage que lui et Kirua soient à l’autre bout du continent pour un boulot.

\- Il y aura d’autres occasions… Et puis comme ça, tu as le plaisir concentré de ma présence ! plaisante Leolio en réponse, juste pour le plaisir de voir Kurapika lever les yeux au ciel. On devrait être pas mal ici pour un moment, continue-t-il en examinant la crique de sable noir protégée sur trois côtés par des versants relativement escarpés. Un bref passage en  _ En  _ lui confirme qu’ils sont seuls dans la zone…

\- Pas de traces d’animaux sur le sable et on est à l’abri du vent. Autant en profiter pour se sécher avant de repartir…”

Ses mains sont déjà au travail sur le noeud de sa cravate raidie par l’eau, quand il réalise que cela signifie que le pudique Kurapika va devoir se débarrasser des épaisseurs de robes qui sont autant de carapaces entre lui et le reste du monde. Un regard en coin lui confirme son analyse : Kurapika s’est raidit et contemple ses vêtements dégoulinants d’un air indiquant qu’il envisage sérieusement la pneumonie plutôt que de les enlever.

Sa longue expérience de la manière dont son ami peut se montrer irrationnellement buté le retient d’ajouter quoi que ce soit et il se contente de donner l’exemple en se débarrassant de sa chemise puis de son pantalon et en les pendants à côté de sa veste, aux branches des jeunes arbres qui bordent la plage. Sa valise est heureusement parfaitement étanche, garantissant que les notes copieuses qu’il a pris pendant le séminaire sont indemnes, et un examen rapide lui révèle que le briquet qui était dans sa poche a survécu à l’immersion : une fois en caleçon, il entreprend de rassembler assez de bois sec pour démarrer un feu. Le fond de l’air est doux, mais vu l’orientation de la crique ils n’auront bientôt plus de soleil et se sécher est une priorité.

L’intelligence de Kurapika étant ce qu’elle est, il parvient à la même conclusion sans que Leolio ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit et du coin de l’œil ce dernier peut voir l’autre Hunter se débarrasser finalement de son tabard trempé. Sous ce dernier, le tissu blanc habituellement ample de son pantalon et de sa tunique lui collent au corps, soulignant sa silhouette fine et élancée, encore accentuée par les cheveux blonds plaquées en mèches assombries contre son crâne, qui dégagent les traits fins et élégants de son visage.

Les gouttelettes d’eau tracent des sillons humides sur sa peau pâle et Leolio ressent le frémissement d’intérêt qui se manifeste parfois quand il contemple son ami, les courbes androgyne de son corps et la pâleur de sa peau, la contenance assurée de son maintien... Malheureusement, se trouver en caleçon signifie que toute pensée déplacée le trahirait bien vite et il se détourne pour dissimuler son embarras, se concentre sur le feu naissant.

Quand il lève de nouveau les yeux, les flammèches dansent sur le bois sec et Kurapika est agenouillé face à lui de l’autre côté du feu, débarrassé de sa tunique mais toujours vêtu du débardeur qu’il portait en dessous et de son pantalon.

“Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes comme ça, fait remarque Leolio avec le plus d’indifférence possible, bien qu’en vérité il ne soit pas bien certain de pouvoir garder contenance si jamais Kurapika se débarrassait d’une couche supplémentaire.

\- Je sais, répond le blond avec une intonation étrange, avant de papillonner des yeux et de se les frotter du revers de la main avec un grognement irrité. Fichues lentilles…”, ajoute-t-il en sortant de sa poche la petite boîte blanche.

Leolio l’observe retirer les contacts noirs et les jeter dans le feu, révélant le pers naturel de ses iris, et avant que Kurapika n’ait dévissé le bouchon de l’étui pour prendre leurs remplacements, il intervient de manière impulsive, sans savoir ce qu’il voulait dire avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres.

“Attend ! demande-t-il. Puis, quand Kurapika le fixe sans comprendre : reste comme ça un moment. On voit tellement rarement tes yeux, ces temps-çi, et on est tous seuls ici… Tu pourras toujours remettre tes lentilles plus tard…”

Il est immédiatement mortifié de ses propres paroles et sent le rouge lui monter au joues et s’étendre vers ses oreilles, mais à sa grande surprise Kurapika ne le rabroue pas avec la rudesse à laquelle il s’attendait à demi. A la place, sans un mot, le blond empoche de nouveau l’étui à lentilles et tend les mains au-dessus du feu, contemple ce dernier comme si les flammes contenaient la réponse à une question qu’il est le seul à connaître.

En l’observant, Leolio sent monter une vague d’instinct de protection aussi intense que ridicule : Kurapika est plus que capable de prendre soin de lui-même, il l’a amplement prouvé, encore et encore. Après tout, il a su survivre à la mort de tous les siens ; il a éliminé presque à lui tout seul une bonne partie de la Brigade Fantôme ; il est un Hunter de la Liste Noire aussi craint que respecté - voir peut-être même plus - et en puissance pure comme en maîtrise son nen outrepasse largement celui de Leolio… et pourtant dans la lumière du feu il semble étrangement fluet, un peu triste. Il frissonne à un soudain courant d’air.

“Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements trempés, répète-t-il. Je ne te soignerai pas si tu attrapes un rhume juste parce que tu es trop buté pour écouter mes conseils…

\- D’accord, mais j’ai quelque chose à te dire d’abord.”

Le ton de Kurapika coupe net à toute tentative d’humour et Leolio se redresse, assis sur ses talons, soudainement sérieux.

“J’écoute.

\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que j’envisageais de te le dire, mais… Tu sais que je vous ai pas tout dit, sur ce que j’ai fait pendant que j’étais Hunter de la Liste Noire, sur les actes que j’ai commis pour récupérer les yeux des miens… Mais je vous ai caché d’autres choses aussi, des choses plus… fondamentales. Il faut que tu comprennes, ajoute-t-il en cherchant le regard de Leolio - qui se force à rester silencieux, un exploit non négligeable - puis en le soutenant. Je suis le dernier, et je n’aurai jamais d’enfants, du coup c’était simplement plus simple de…

Il s’interrompt, comme à court de mots, hésite. Puis il prend une profonde inspiration, se remet debout avec cet équilibre gracieux que Leolio a parfois envié, retire son débardeur d’un geste précis, révélant le bandeau qui enserre son torse.

\- Tu es blé-” , commence Leolio avant de s'interrompre, parce qu’il sait soudain que ce n’est pas ça ; que les doigts agiles de Kurapika ont déjà trouvé le rebord du velcro sur son flanc gauche puis, le bandeau tombé à ses pieds, s’attaquent à la ceinture de son pantalon, poussent ce dernier au-delà de ses hanches, le long de ses jambes. Il laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps sans plus une once de pudeur, presque défiant dans la lumière de l’après-midi, les formes de son corps à peine soulignées par les reflets chauds des flammes sur sa peau humide, sur le tracé argenté des gouttes qui tombent de ses cheveux pour venir rouler sur ses épaules, son torse.

Ses seins sont hauts et quasiment inexistants, presque suffisamment denses pour passer pour les pectoraux d’un homme s’il n’y avait eu quelque chose dans leur forme, dans l’auréole rosée qui entoure les tétons.

Son ventre est plat et musclé, ses hanches étroites, sa taille à peine marquée, et les creux esquissés de ses os iliaques descendent et disparaissent sous le coton blanc d’une culotte toute simple, qui ne laisse aucun doute sur la nature du sexe qu’elle dissimule.

“Tu… je… Whoa, commence Leolio avant de rendre les armes et de laisser son silence s’exprimer pour lui.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours le meilleur des amis, murmure Kurapika. J’espère que ça ne change rien.

\- Je… “

Leolio ferme les yeux, les rouvre… Non, pas de doute, ce n’était pas une hallucination, Kurapika est toujours une femme. La situation nécessite manifestement du tact et de la délicatesse adaptés à la gravité de la situation. Pas de problème, il en a à revendre...

“Bordel, j’arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à nous cacher ça tout ce temps !

\- Leolio…

\- On a campé ensemble une semaine au moins pendant l’examen Hunter ! Je me suis occupé de te soigner quand tu es tombé malade après les enchères de York Shin City !... Même si ok, à la réflexion c’est Senritsu qui s’est chargée de te déshabiller et qu’avec son don, il n’y avait pas besoin que j’écoute ta respiration de près… C’était - Senritsu savait ?

\- Je suis-

\- Ne ment pas, tu n’es pas désolé.

\- Non, convient Kurapika avec un petit mouvement de tête. Mais Senritsu l’a découvert par hasard et j’ai assez menti aux gens qui tenaient à moi, que ce soit délibérément ou par omission. Je...”

Le reste de sa phrase est couvert par un rugissement émanant de la jungle proche, faisant sursauter Leolio et passer son nen en  _ Hatsu  _ de manière automatique - son Maître l’a suffisamment martyrisé pour que ce soit devenu un réflexe aussi instinctif que le juron qui lui échappe.

“Mais c’est pas vrai !”

Sur le coteau, les craquements et les bruissements de végétation produits par l’oursnithorynque descendant vers eux se rapprochent à une vitesse inquiétante et quand Leolio se tourne vers son ami, c’est pour constater que Kurapika a déjà remis le bandeau et est en train de passer son pantalon à toute vitesse. Malgré tous ses beaux discours sur les espèces menacées, Leolio remarque avec une satisfaction quelque peu mesquine que sa chaîne de nen a fait son apparition sur la main droite de son ami. Avec un nouveau juron, il jette du sable pour étouffer le feu (ce serait con d’éviter de blesser l’oursnithorynque mais de foutre le feu à la jungle par inattention), enfile son pantalon puis sa chemise sans prendre le temps de la boutonner, attrape sa valise, fait un baluchon hâtif du reste de ses vêtements et le cale sous son bras avant de remettre ses chaussures en sautillant disgracieusement après Kurapika, qui est déjà à la lisière de la jungle dans la direction opposée de celle dont vient le prédateur.

“Que fait-on, ô grand stratège ? On court ?

\- A ton avis ?”

Ils courent.

\---

Leolio à beau ronchonner, la course-poursuite dans la jungle est plutôt fun et lui rappelle le bon vieux temps de l’examen de Hunter, avec la différence non négligeable que maintenant qu’il a le nen, il peut étendre son aura afin de protéger son costume et sa peau des aléas des rencontres de plantes carnivores ou de la traversée de buissons aux épines acérées - encore plus utile si ces dernières sont empoisonnées, ce n’est pas pour rien que la jungle de cette partie du monde est réputée pour son inhospitalité...

Ses regards en coin dans la direction de Kurapika pour voir s’il - si elle, bon sang ! - partage le petit flash de nostalgie ne lui apprennent rien : son amie a son masque de Hunter chasseur de prime fermement en place, intense et concentré… ce qui a la réflexion est soi-même parlant. Ledit masque était presque inexistant depuis qu’ils se sont retrouvés il y a deux jours et son retour en force en dit beaucoup.

Kurapika a toujours été quelqu’un de réservé, et une telle mise à nue littérale comme métaphorique n’a pas dû être aisée… Et au souvenir de la mise à nue littérale, sa distraction lui fait presque percuter un arbre. Dieu merci; il se reprend au dernier moment l’air de rien. De là, son esprit se met à vagabonder tandis qu’il rumine la situation… Sa surprise première à la révélation était 100% honnête, mais à présent qu’il y réfléchit, que Kurapika ait été une femme tout du long n’est pas inconcevable. Après tout, il a remarqué à plusieurs reprises l'androgynie de son ami, le timbre clair de sa voix qu’il a mis sur le compte de la jeunesse, l’écho ambigu de certains de ses maniérismes, de ses mouvements, et rétrospectivement il - elle - était parfait dans le rôle la fois où il s’est fait passer pour une femme à York Shin City, et pour cause… Et pour autant il n’a jamais douté, parce qu’après tout Kurapika est Kurapika…

Il observe pensivement son amie qui se trouve quelques foulées devant lui, essaye de déterminer si quelque chose à changé maintenant qu’il sait. Les mouvements de Kurapika ont leur sûreté et leur vivacité habituelle. Elle n’a pas remis son tabard, mais sa tunique humide encore marbrée de traînées de sable noir obscurcie de nouveau sa silhouette, masque presque totalement la légère épaisseur du bandeau sous le tissu à chaque foulée et le très discret renflement de sa poitrine. Si Kurapika avait eu le temps de bien ajuster le bandeau aplatisseur, il n’y verrait probablement que du feu - après tout il a déjà vu la blonde en débardeur, en costume, en bras de chemise même, et à part de le - de  _ la,  _ bordel ! - trouver désespérément sexy, il n’a jamais rien remarqué d’inhabituel… Mais c’est parce qu’il pensait déjà à Kurapika comme un homme… Que verrait-il, s’il avait su depuis le début que son compagnon aux examens de Hunter était une femme ? Est-ce que ça aurait changé des choses ? Il aimerait bien pouvoir dire que non, mais il faut être honnête… Déjà il ne l’aurait probablement pas prise à partie sur le bateau : il a beau être fermement convaincu qu’une fille peut taper aussi fort qu’un mec, certitude encore exacerbée par sa découverte du nen dont la puissance n’a strictement rien à voir avec la force physique, il arborait encore à l’époque des relents de galanterie (voir de machisme, voir de concupiscence sans discernement) pas forcément bien placés qui font qu’il n’aurait probablement pas perdu son calme et cherché la bisbille de la même manière s’il avait pensé avoir affaire à une femme...

Son introspection est interrompue lorsque le couvert de la jungle s’éclaircit autour d’eux et qu’ils approchent enfin de la civilisation, sous la forme du cône d'éboulis qui entoure les flancs vertigineux du rocher en pain de sucre, surplombant la jungle d’une cinquantaine de mètres, au sommet duquel est perché leur hôtel. L’accès se fait normalement via dirigeable, ou par le téléphérique qui relie le rocher aux hauts plateaux à quelques kilomètres à vol d’oiseau de là, sur lesquels s'étend la ville de Geshat et se trouve le centre de conférence où a eu lieu le séminaire. Nul n’est censé arriver à pied - la jungle de cette partie du monde est dangereuse et si peu accueillante que même les locaux ne s’y risquent guère sans précaution. Seules quelques tribues mal connues survivent à plusieurs semaines de marche dans la jungle, la destination de leur expédition des prochains jour. Des rumeurs font état d’un remède mystérieux détenu par les shamans de l’ethnie Dragma contre le virus du Sikys, qui tue plusieurs milliers de personnes tous les ans, et elle sont suffisamment étayées pour que Leolio soit prêt à tenter sa chance…

Mais toujours est-il qu’il n’y a pas d’accès officiel par le sol, simplement des échelles de maintenance le long des tuyaux qui relient l'hôtel au système de pompage, de filtrage et d’évacuation des eaux usées installé au pied du rocher. L’accès en est bloqué par des grilles horizontales verrouillées et ornées de barbelés menaçants, mais ce n’est évidemment pas un obstacle suffisant pour arrêter deux Hunters... Toutefois les chaussures de Leolio ne sont guère prévues pour l’escalade et certains échelons sont désagréablement glissants, le forçant à rester concentré.

Ils émergent finalement sur la plate-forme vide d'atterrissage de dirigeable, sous les yeux écarquillés du personnel. Le temps que Leolio ait fini de rassurer une hôtesse d’accueil effarée que tout va bien, qu’ils sont des Hunters et qu’il n’y a aucune inquiétude à avoir, Kurapika a disparu en direction de sa chambre, le laissant planté là sous les regards curieux et les murmures des autres clients.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupire, et se dirige à son tour vers les chambres. Il a besoin d’une bonne douche.

\---

Propre et changé - mais guère rasséréné - il se lance à la recherche de Kurapika. Son  _ En  _ ne lui révèle rien et la Hunter n’est pas dans sa chambre, pas au bar ni au restaurant de l'hôtel, pas plus sur la terrasse avec sa piscine en plein air qui surplombe la jungle, ni dans un des trois lounges aux ambiances différentes qui émaillent les étages. (Il n’aurait honnêtement pas choisi un hôtel d’un tel luxe s’il avait eu son mot à dire, mais c’est le séminaire qui invite, alors…)

Leolio commence à la soupçonner d’avoir pris la fuite sans prévenir par le premier dirigeable, ou - plus probable - par le téléphérique vers Geshat, mais avant d’aller interroger le personnel il passe par acquis de conscience la tête dans la salle de sport… et trouve Kurapika en train de démolir impitoyablement un sac de boxe, sous le regard mi-admiratif mi-estomaqué de quelques gros bras qui étaient en train de lever de la fonte. La manière dont ses coups ébranlent le sac et le font danser sur sa chaîne est d’autant plus impressionnante que Leolio n’a même pas besoin d’utiliser le  _ Gyo  _ pour savoir que son amie n’utilise pas son nen - le sac n’aurait pas tenu plus d’un coup si ça avait été le cas - mais travaille à la force physique pure, probablement à peine doublée d’un peu de Renforcement pour protéger ses poings nus. 

La blonde ne lui accorde pas un regard quand il s’approche, mais Leolio n’en prend pas ombrage et vient simplement se placer derrière le sac pour le maintenir en place pendant que Kurapika évacue la pression.

Au bout d’un moment les spectateurs retournent à leurs haltères, puis finissent les uns après les autres leurs exercices et la salle de sport se vide lentement, jusqu’à être quasi-déserte, le silence uniquement interrompu par le souffle régulier de Kurapika et le martèlement de ses poings contre le cuir.

Pendant tout ce temps, Leolio l’observe pensivement, la sueur qui assombrit les mèches blondes collées sur son front, la ligne concentrée de ses sourcils et ses yeux rendus de nouveau bruns par les lentilles, les deux épaisseurs de débardeur dont il n’avait jusqu’à ce jour rien pensé, mais dont il connaît désormais la raison d’être.

Il ne fait aucune remarque sur la rareté de voir Kurakika boxer - pour autant qu’il sache, contrairement à lui-même son amie privilégie généralement les katas - et quand son rythme se ralentit et que cette dernière abaisse finalement les poings, il se contente de lui tendre une des serviettes qu’il a attrapé en entrant dans la salle.

Kurapika accepte l’offre d’un petit geste de tête et s’essuie le visage, ne consentant à regarder Leolio quand ce dernier prend la parole.

“Je crois qu’on a une conversation à finir…

\- Je suppose que oui…”

Il ne dit rien de plus pendant qu’elle se débarbouille à la fontaine, puis précède Leolio jusqu’à la terrasse, où des lampions colorés repoussent la pénombre vespérale. Elle s'assoit sur le rebord d’un des larges bancs tournés vers la jungle et Leolio s’installe à ses côtés, juste assez loin pour ne pas la toucher, allonge les jambes et se force à fixer la canopée.

“Alors… comme ça tu es une fille. Je ne peux pas dire que ce n’est pas une surprise…

\- Dans mon clan il n’y avait pas vraiment de différence de traitement entre homme et femmes, répond Kurapika sans le regarder. Mais après… Quand je me suis retrouvé dans le monde, je me suis rendu compte que ce n’était pas le cas partout, que certaines personnes me traitaient différemment si je les corrigeais quand ils me prenaient par erreur pour un homme, que l’accès à certaines informations, à certains lieux était plus compliqué… J’ai toujours été plutôt androgyne physiquement et mon seul but était de devenir plus fort, de retrouver les Yeux et d’exterminer l’Araignée, le reste n’avait aucune espèce d’importance… Du coup j’ai simplement arrêté de corriger les gens, et j’ai commencé à porter des bandeaux aplatisseurs. C’était plus simple, et ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, après tout.

\- Je... d’accord. Mais tu n’exagères pas un peu ? Il y a des tas de femmes Hunter, et je n’ai jamais eu l’impression que ça les handicapait…

\- A notre niveau, en tant qu’utilisateur du nen, peut-être, mais je n’en étais pas là quand j’ai décidé… et tu serais surpris du machisme au sein de la pègre. Quasiment tous les gros pontes du marché noir sont des hommes bien trop puissants pour leur propre bien, qui pensent que leur argent peut tout leur acheter. Même comme ça j’ai eu à casser un poignet ou deux pour remettre des imbéciles trop entreprenants à leurs place.

\- Ho, fait Leolio qui n’a jamais eu à casser de poignet de sa vie, ou du moins pas pour cette raison là. Ok… Et maintenant que- que je sais, tu veux que je parle de toi au féminin, ou… comment ça marche ? Tu parles de toi même au masculin.

Kurapika hausse les épaules.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas d’être traité comme un homme, j’ai l’habitude.

\- Mais ça… ça ne te manque pas ?

\- Qu’est ce qui me manquerait ? Je n’ai presque rien changé à ma manière d’être, ce n’est pas comme si j’avais jamais été amateur de maquillage ou de… choses de filles, quoi que tu puisses entendre par là…

Leolio est à peu près certain que ce n’est pas aussi simple, mais c’est probablement une discussion pour un autre jour...

\- Qu’est-ce qui te manquerait, répète-t-il. Je ne sais pas ? Le sexe ?

\- Passer pour un homme ne m’a jamais empêché d’avoir des propositions, rétorque Kurapika, le laissant vaguement bouche-bée. Même si j’imagine qu’une bonne partie de celles et ceux qui offraient auraient eu une sacrée surprise si j’avais accepté, ajoute-t-elle avec une pointe d’amusement dans la voix, avant de redevenir plus sérieuse. Non, le sexe n’aurait été qu’une distraction, une insulte pour tous ceux que j’ai perdu… Honorer mon clan passait avant tout le reste.

\- Et maintenant ? Les yeux des tiens ont été récupérés, la Brigade est presque réduite à néant… Si tu voulais tu pourrais fonder une famille…

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça n’arrivera jamais, murmure Kurapika en nouant ses mains sur ses genoux et en fixant l’horizon bleu-citron.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas d’enfants ?

\- Parce que génétiquement parlant, le gène des yeux Kuruta est dominant, et que tout enfant que j’engendrerais deviendrait automatiquement une cible, qu’il ait réellement les pupilles écarlates ou non. J’ai vu des choses… Tu crois vraiment que la Brigade est la seule organisation qui ne battrait pas un cil à la perspective de torturer puis tuer des êtres humains pour obtenir des parties de leurs corps et les revendre au marché noir ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais. Mais même avant, avoir des enfants n’est pas quelque chose que j’avais envisagé, alors maintenant…

\- Ok…”

Le silence s’installe entre eux et Leolio lui jette un coup d’oeil en coin. Kurapika est rarement aussi honnête et ouverte sur ses sentiments, sur la mission qu’elle s’est attribuée, et Leolio est cruellement conscient que parler de futur est un point d’achoppement. C’est la première fois en plus de cinq ans qu’il entend Kurapika évoquer un futur, même hypothétique, où il - elle - serait affranchi du poids de ses morts et à peu près la première fois aussi qu’ils abordent franchement le sujet du sexe et des relations romantiques. Et pourtant ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé de la lancer sur le sujet.

Leolio n’a jamais fait mystère ni grand cas de la multitude de petites amies non sérieuses qui ont émaillées ses études de médecine, pas plus qu’il n’a jamais caché son avis très scientifiquement fondé sur le fait que tirer un coup ferait le plus grand bien à Kurapika - opinion qui lui a occasionnellement valu des jets d’objets divers à la tête et de magnifique fards de la susnommée au début de leur amitié, puis des soupirs exaspérés et irrités au fur et à mesure que l’immunité de Kurapika au sujet grandissait. Il a totalement arrêté d’en parler quand la spirale dépressive et va-t-en-guerre de Kurapika s’est accentuée après York-Shin puis durant l’expédition sur le Continent Sombre, quand la simple suggestion que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui - elle - était suffisante pour la braquer.

“Excuse-moi d’avoir à le souligner, mais le sexe est loin d’être quelque chose d’exclusivement reproductif. Tu pourrais avoir une relation sans pour autant essayer de fonder une famille.

\- Je n’ai jamais regardé aussi loin, murmure Kurapika. Je ne suis pas… La Brigade n’est même pas encore totalement exterminée. Je pensais que peut-être quand les yeux de mon peuple seraient retrouvés et détruits je pourrais trouver un peu de paix, mais…”

Un nouveau silence s’éternise, jusqu’à ce que Leolio soupire et mette à profit la profondeur de la banquette pour s’étendre en arrière et s’appuyer sur ses coudes.

“Mais les choses sont quand même un peu différentes, non ? Tu as dit que tu voulais nous en parler, que tu ne voulais plus mentir…

La lumière basse et chaude des lampions rend la distinction de certaines couleurs difficile, mais il jurerait que Kurakika vient de rougir au moins un peu.

\- Je te l’ai dit, ce n’est pas vraiment comme ça que je l’envisageais…

\- Au moins tu as gagné des points en mode révélation dramatique, plaisante-t-il. Mais je pense que tu pourras t’abstenir du strip-tease avec Gon et Kirua, ils ont à peine l’âge légal pour ce genre de chose - quoique, soyons honnête, l’âge légal n’a jamais empêché aucun adolescent d’aller sur le réseau, et connaissant Kirua…

Kurapika rougit un peu plus fort et sa prononciation se fait plus articulée, signe infaillible de tension.

\- Gon sait, avoue-t-elle. Et je pense que Kirua a deviné.

Leolio se redresse d’un coup.

\- Quoi ? Tu l’as dit à Gon et pas à moi ? Depuis quand ?

\- Je n’ai rien dit à Gon, se défend Kurapika. Il l’a senti quasiment dès le début et il l’a mentionné à un moment où on était seuls, pour me rassurer qu’il ne dirait rien à personne vu que je n’avais pas l’air de vouloir que ça se sache. Tu sais comment il est, il ne m’a posé aucune question, il l’a tout simplement accepté et on en a jamais reparlé.

\- Il a vraiment un nez de chien… Mais ok, admettons. Et Kirua ?

\- Il n’a jamais rien dit, du moins pas de manière franche, mais il a fait quelques sous-entendus… Il est très observateur et ça ne me surprendrait pas qu’il ait remarqué le bandeau sous mes vêtements....

\- Et depuis tout ce temps je suis le seul qui ne savais rien ? Qui d’autre est au courant ? Certains de tes collègues ? Hisoka pendant qu’on y est ?

Malgré lui Leolio hausse la voix. Ça pique. Plus que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Il sait bien que ça n’est pas à propos de lui, que Kurapika ne lui doit rien et qu’il n’y avait certainement aucune malice dans le fait de le garder dans le noir, mais il n’en a pas moins l’impression d’être le dindon de la farce.

\- Leolio…

Il se lève, arpente la terrasse devant Kurapika, soudainement fulminant.

\- Et combien de temps tu aurais continué à ne rien dire si on avait pas sauté de cette cascade ? Hein ? Les autres savaient, il n’y avait que moi, comme un con, à penser que tu étais un mec…

\- Ça ne change rien…

\- Sûr, ça ne change rien pour toi, mais c’est pas toi qui t’es tapé la crise d’identité sexuelle et a été forcé d’en conclure qu’il était au moins un minimum bi ! Putain, je me sens con ! Merde !”

Il se force à respirer et se tourne vers la jungle à présent totalement obscure en contrebas, dont émanent des cris et des feulements ainsi que le crissement omniprésent des insectes, referme ses mains sur la rambarde dont le bois puis l’armature de métal grincent et ploient sous la pression soudaine, expire en longues goulées frémissantes. 

Presque immédiatement, sur les talons de la colère vient la prise de conscience qu’il en a dit beaucoup trop, mais étonnamment le regret est presque totalement absent. Ce qui est dit est dit. Il semblerait que ce soit une journée pour les secrets, ou plutôt leur révélation.

Derrière lui, Kurapika ne dit rien pendant un long moment

“Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

\- Je n’avais pas l’intention que tu le saches. Vu la manière dont tu réagis quand tes amis s’inquiètent pour toi, je me doutais que ça ne serait pas exactement bienvenu…”

Derrière lui, il peut sentir le flux toujours soigneusement lissé de l’aura de Kurapika se contracter de manière infime, presque comme si elle se préparait physiquement à encaisser un coup. Il  se force à lâcher la rambarde maltraitée, presse son visage dans ses mains puis les passe dans ses cheveux, prend une grande inspiration, se retourne.

“Je suis désolé, c’était injuste de ma part. Je sais que c’est difficile pour toi.

\- Non, je… Tu es franc, c’est quelque chose que j’apprécie, tu le sais. Et… tu n’as pas tort. J’ai du mal à accepter que des gens puissent être importants pour moi, puissent s’inquiéter pour moi... Intellectuellement je sais que ce n’est pas remplacer ma famille et mes amis, que ce n’est pas les  _ trahir _ , et je sais que si ça vous met en danger c’est de votre propre volonté, que vous êtes conscients des risques. Mais le savoir est une chose, parvenir à s’en convaincre…

\- Je t’ai déjà parlé de Pietro ?

Kurapika secoue la tête, brièvement.

\- Juste les grandes lignes. Ta raison de devenir Hunter.

\- Pietro était mon ami avant que je sache ce qu’être amis signifiait, avant que je comprenne ce que l’on peut être amené à faire pour les gens qu’on aime. Je ne sais même plus comment on s’est rencontré, mais c’est lui qui m’a appris la loyauté, et l'obstination… Il pouvait être plus buté que toi et Gon réunis… On a grandi dans une région pauvre, nos familles n’avaient pas un sou vaillant et on n’avait aucune perspective, rien... mais il était persuadé qu’on pouvait devenir quelqu’un, qu’on pouvait changer les choses. Devenir Hunters c’était son idée... Jusqu’à ce qu’il attrape ce putain de virus, parfaitement traitable si on avait eu accès à un médecin plus tôt, si on avait eu l’argent pour payer les médicaments et l’opération… Je l’ai regardé mourir. En deux semaines, même pas, c’était fini. Et j’avais tellement mal, j’étais tellement, tellement en colère, j’ai cru que j’allais brûler de l’intérieur… Et s’il y avait eu n’importe quoi que je puisse faire pour l’aider, pour le sauver, j’aurais préféré mourir en essayant, plutôt que d’être tellement impuissant…

\- Leolio-

\- Laisse-moi finir, la coupe-t-il, conscient de sa voix soudainement rauque, de la chaleur sur son visage et reconnaissant de la pénombre de la terrasse qui masque ses yeux trop humides. La vague de tristesse et de douleur l’a pris par surprise, aux tripes. Ça fait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas parlé de Pietro, mais il ressent tout presque comme si c’était hier…

\- Je te dis ça pour deux raisons : un, parce que je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu’un qui m’est cher mourir sans me battre et que tu peux avoir tous les scrupules du monde, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement… Deux, parce que j’ai longtemps cru que jamais je ne pourrais retrouver un ami comme lui… et j’avais raison, d’une certaine façon, parce que ni toi, ni Gon ou Kirua, ni personne d’autre ne peut le remplacer. Nous sommes amis de manière différente, vous n’avez pas la même place dans ma vie que celle qu’il avait, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle est moindre, que ce que je ressens pour vous est plus fort, ou plus faible, ou… Chaque relation est unique, ça ne sert à rien d’en questionner la validité, et c’est pire encore de s’en sentir coupable.

Assis face à lui Kurapika le regarde, expression à présent indéchiffrable dans l’ombre nocturne qui mange ses traits, figée dans une position ouverte mais rigide, ses mains jointes crispées entre ses genoux.

\- Je sais à quel point les mots de condoléances peuvent paraître vides quand on est celui qui les reçoit, dit-elle finalement. Mais pour ce que ça vaut, j’aurais aimé connaître Pietro.

Leolio sent quelque chose céder en lui, la colère et la douleur qui passent finalement et il se laisse glisser le long de la rambarde, jusqu’à être assis par terre en face de Kurapika.

\- Vous vous seriez probablement détestés, confie-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Tu l’aurais trouvé rustre et grande-gueule…

\- Un peu comme toi, donc… Ce n’est pas aussi rédhibitoire que je l’aurais cru.

Il y a la naissance d’un sourire en retour et une pointe de taquinerie hésitante audibles dans sa voix, et Leolio lui met un petit coup de pied faussement indigné dans la jambe.

\- Hé…”

La conversation meurt un instant et ils restent assis face à face dans la pénombre, à écouter les bruits de la jungle et la rumeur confuse des voix qui émergent des baies ouvertes de l'hôtel.

Kurapika dénoue finalement ses doigts crispés et se penche en avant, attrape la main droite de Leolio qui repose sur son genou et la serre brièvement.

“Merci de m’avoir parlé de lui”, murmure-t-elle doucement, et Leolio hausse les épaule. L'embarras jusque-là absent est en train de faire son apparition au creux de sa gorge, et  s'apprête à faire une mauvaise blague qui désamorcera l’émotion inconfortable du moment, quand un grondement caverneux de son estomac le prend de vitesse. Timing parfait !

Kurapika joue dieu merci le jeu, et son reniflement amusé est presque certainement accompagné d’un levage d’yeux au ciel que la pénombre lui épargne. Elle se redresse, tourne son visage vers la lumière et la baie vitrée du restaurant de l’autre côté de la terrasse.

“A table ? 

\- C’est si gentiment proposé, comment refuser, rétorque Leolio avec une innocence quasi parfaite, à la fois vaguement soulagé et étrangement déçu que son amie ait la délicatesse de ne pas revenir sa déclaration… Cela dit la connaissant ce n’est guère surprenant, et ils sont tout autant à vif l’un que l’autre. Il suppose qu’il peut déjà s’estimer heureux que Kurapika n’ait pas pris ses jambes à son cou.

\- Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux avoir encore faim, tu as englouti la moitié du buffet au pot de fin de ton séminaire à toi tout seul…

\- J’ai un métabolisme vigoureux… et c’était il y a au moins six heures, et entre temps on a gambadé dans la jungle et tu m’as forcé à sauter dans un lac depuis le haut d’une cascade… proteste Leolio avec une fausse indignation en se redressant.

\- Je ne t’ai forcé à rien, proteste automatiquement Kurapika.

\- Même différence. Et puis il faut prendre des forces, on se lève à cinq heures du mat’ pour traverser la jungle -  enfin si on fait comme prévu et que tu m’accompagnes toujours jusqu’au village Dragna… ? hésite-t-il soudain.

\- On fait comme on a prévu, tranche Kurapika avec fermeté en venant le bousculer d’un coup d’épaule.

\- Ok, rétorque-t-il, soudain incroyablement soulagé alors qu’il avait ignoré craindre la réponse. Ok.”

  
  



End file.
